1. Field of the Invention
Intermittent Time Controlled Vapor Dispensing Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of dispensing devices have been devised and used in which an aerosol material is intermittently discharged as a spray into a room by either a clock mechanism that forms a part of the device or an electrically operated valve that is also included as an integral part of the dispenser. Such prior art devices have been used in dispensing an aerosol liquid as a spray, with the aerosol liquid acting as a carrier for insecticides, room fresheners and the like.
The major operational disadvantage of such devices is that they are of a complicated mechanical structure, require the utmost precision in the manufacture thereof, and the pressurized aerosol liquid and dispensers used therewith are relatively expensive.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a device that does not require an aerosol pressurized liquid in its operation, has a simple mechanical structure, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, and utilizes a relatively inexpensive paste like volatile material, which material is transformed into vapor when a current of air is directed thereover. The material serves as a carrier for a deodorant, room freshener, insecticide, disinfectant, or the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device that may be retailed at a sufficiently low price as to encourage its widespread use in homes, and one that will provide a number of operational advantages that were previously achieved only by the use of the expensive aerosol type dispensers previously identified.